colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
Literary Mosaic II
Assassin is the second story in the Literary Mosaic series. It continues the adventures of Adolf Gunnarson in World War II England. SUMMARY: A woman makes her way into Adolf Gunnarson's apartment. She informs him that her colleague was killed and she needs his help to solve the case. They both work for the British Government, she reveals. As they leave the apartment though, she is shot dead, and a mysterious group of men are seen leaving the area. An air raid prevents Gunnarson from investigating immediately though. Eventually, Gunnarson makes his way to the murder of the man. His name is Walter Farley, and this is the second murder Gunnarson encounters that night. He searches for clues, and comes across several key ones. These include a ripped scarf with a unique pattern in the victim's hand, a broken cane that matches a bruise on the victim's back and shoe prints belonging to size 14 work boots, plus others. he concludes that finding the other part of the cane and ripped scarf will lead them to the killer. The next morning, he decodes the paper and decides to try and find its significance. Around this time, we are introduced to Elvira Revinev, an assassin, and her mysterious employer. She is given a task to take down someone, but we are not told who she is targeting. Back with Gunnarson, he finds another coded paper similar to the first one, and tries to determine its significance. After meeting with Gent and following some leads that turn out to be dead ends, they finally make their way to Crossman Tobacco. It is the only tobacco shop in the city that sells Royal Guard cigarettes, so the killer must have been there recently. Interviewing the clerk, he says he is familiar with the man who matches the description. He also reveals he has in his possession the other half of the cane. Realizing they have their man, the shop owner suddenly drops dead in front of them. He had been poisoned earlier that day. Over in the corner, a size 14 shoe print is found matching those found in the alley. And a coded paper with the deciphered message- it is revealed to be an order to kill Gulden, the shopkeeper of Crossman Tobacco. They find the ledger with the six names of the customers who buy Royal guard cigarettes. Also found though, is a coded message for Gunnarson. Getting a translator, it is revealed that someone wants to "challenge" Gunnarson. he then thinks back and remembers something suspicious... half of the store shelves were empty. Thinking something suspicious was afoot, he went back to investigate more, Gent assuring him that three of his best officers would guard it for him. Gunnarson starts looking for clues, but notices a beautiful woman outside. Work comes first for him, but he gets suspicious as to why she is standing out there in the first place. She reveals that she is looking for him... and shoots him in the chest. Revealed to be Elvira, she makes a run for it... only to run into a fruit cart and be caught by the two pursuing officers. Fortunately a doctor quickly arrives and is able to save Gunnarson; his steel water flask took the brunt of the bullet and saved it from going too far. As for Elvira, somehw she gets out of her cuffs and manages to run away. The officers however, have her face memorized and go straight to the sketch artist to get her face in the papers. At this time, Gent organized a scheme to get the fingerprints of the 6 men from the ledger- it works perfectly. Comparing these fingerprints to those found on the cane and the coded papers, they deduce that the murderer is Franz Gelb. He is arrested and is found to own the other part of the ripped scarf. He later confesses to the three murders. Eslewhere, Elvira calls her employer and tells him that he is fleeing the British Isles since she is compromised. She supposed boards the S.S. Caledonia... which is subsequently sunk by a U-boat and she is dismissed as dead. Later on Gunnarson thinks the case over, and realizes that they got everything wrong. Some time passes, and Gunnarson asks Gent to bring Gelb to his apartment. There, he introduces them to Reginald Walters and Elvira... who it turns out did not board the Caledonia. Gunnarson says the evidence was "too conclusive" and a murderer would not leave so much behind. He argues that this was a set up to frame Gelb. He reveals that he knew Gelb loved Elvira, and was willing to take the fall for her, the real murderer. It is also revealed that the first victim was Ms. Walters, Reginald Walter's sister, and he was the one who killed her. Elvira killed Farley and Gulden, but failed to kill Gunnarson. It is revealed that Walters' is Elvira's employer and they killed his sister so they could marry (which Ms. Walters objected to). Knowing Gelb would be executed for his "crime" with Gelb out of the way, no one would object to their marriage. Finally, it Gunnarson says the raid was staged, and Walters is the true killer of Ms. Walters. Elvira then confesses to sinking the Caledonia, but Gent dismisses that claim as crazy, as the Caledonia was sunk by a U-boat. The story ends as Gelb thanks Gunnarson, and Gunnarson assures that in time, his wounds will heal. CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: .Elvira Revinev .Franz Gelb .Reginald Walters Victims: Ms. Walters, shot dead in front of Gunnarson. Walter Farley, shot dead in an alley. Mr. Gulden, tobacco store owner poisoned Killer: Reginald Walters and Elvira Revinev Major clues: 1) Several coded papers 2) 3 cigarettes, still smoldering. They are the rare Royal Guard brand. 3) A series of shoe prints, size 14 4) A bottle of beer, that was not a local brand 5) A torn scarf with a unique pattern, clutched tightly in the victim's hand 6) Some hair, caught in the victim's fingernails 7) A broken half to a walking stick, that matched a bruise on the victim's back 8) The shell casing from the fired bullet Trivia: .There is a rather large unknown plot point to this story- how did Gunnarson convince Reginald and Elvira to come back to his apartment, let alone to get arrested? .ti is hinted that historical figure Winston Churchill makes a cameo in this story, as there is an appearance by "Mr. Prime Minister" .Oddly, Gunnarson does not refer to his Trifecta to solve the case, as he did in Murder of a Doctor. Category:Literary Mosaic